Bunga dan Matahari
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Tanpa adanya sinar matahari, bunga akan layu dan perlahan mati. Begitu pula dengan Mingyu. Tanpa adanya Wonwoo, dirinya perlahan akan mati. [ meanie - gyumika - wontra ] [ seventeen, attack on titan ]


_"Perasaan ini, sungguh terlarang Adikku."_

 _"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kakak."_

.

.

.

 **BUNGA DAN MATAHARI**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Seventeen (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah klasik cinta terlarang dari dua pemuda. Berstatus sama-sama seorang Pangeran dari Kerajaan yang berbeda membuat mereka berteman akrab sejak kecil. Sebut saja mereka Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Dua pemuda dengan sifat yang amat sangat bertolak belakang ini memiliki jalinan pertemanan yang terlihat bak dua orang sejoli.

Jika Mingyu memiliki kulit agak kecoklatan, maka Wonwoo memiliki kulit putih mulus bak air susu.

Jika Mingyu memiliki sifat yang sangat ramah dan ceria, maka Wonwoo memiliki sifat dingin dan tak peduli.

Jika Mingyu selalu memamerkan senyum menawannya, maka Wonwoo jarang sekali menunjukkan senyumannya.

Jika Mingyu memiliki tubuh tinggi nan kekar, maka Wonwoo memiliki tubuh tak lebih tinggi dari sahabatnya dan memiliki tubuh yang kurus.

Dua Kerajaan pun menjalin persahabatan yang baik pula. Kim Mingyu berasal dari Kerajaan Bunga, dan Wonwoo berasal dari Kerajaan Matahari. Bahkan jika nama kedua Kerajaan di gabung pun akan menjadi "Bunga Matahari".

Bukankah sangat serasi?

Hanya saja, kedua belah pihak memiliki aturan masing-masing. Katakanlah, setiap daerah maupun kawasan memiliki peraturan tersendiri yang harus di patuhi.

 _Larangan adanya hubungan sesama jenis._

Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo paham akan aturan yang satu itu. Sudah di ajarkan sejak kecil oleh Baginda Raja maupun Baginda Ratu. Mereka pun menurutinya.

Awalnya.

Sampai ketika kedua belah pihak pun menyadari perasaannya masing-masing. Mingyu memang selalu menganggap Wonwoo adalah Kakak yang baik serta mengayomi. Wonwoo pun begitu, ia juga menganggap Mingyu sebagai Adik yang harus di jaga dan menyebalkan.

Namun takdir pun berkata lain, kedua pemuda berstatus Pangeran itu nyatanya telah jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Keduanya berusaha menutupi hubungan terlarang mereka, karena hukuman untuk orang yang melanggar peraturan yang satu itu sangatlah berat.

Baik Wonwoo dan Mingyu tak ingin orang terkasihi menjalani hukuman berat itu.

.

.

.

.

Alkisah bermula ketika Baginda Raja dari Kerajaan Bunga memutuskan untuk menikahkan Pangeran kebanggaan mereka dengan Putri cantik berwajah oriental dari Kerajaan Shiganshina. Mikasa Ackerman namanya. Tentu saja Mingyu menolak mati-matian perjodohan itu. Sudah cukup Wonwoo di hati, tak ingin yang lain.

Selain Mingyu, ternyata Wonwoo juga sudah di jodohkan oleh Putri cantik dari Kerajaan Maria. Petra Ral namanya. Dan Wonwoo pun juga menolak perjodohan konyol itu.

Umur mereka masih bisa di bilang muda. Masih 18 tahun, masa-masa dimana para remaja ingin menikmati masa muda dengan seorang kekasih maupun sahabat mereka. Tak ingin menikah dan menjalani bahtera rumah tangga dan memimpin Kerajaan.

Namun Baginda Raja dan Ratu tetap bersikukuh memaksakan kehendak. Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi, kedua Kerajaan bersekongkol untuk membujuk Pangeran mereka agar ingin menikah.

Namun tetap saja, mereka menolak dengan tegas perjodohan itu.

Sang Raja yang penasaran akan alasan sang anak lelakinya menolak perjodohan pun bertanya, "Nak, kenapa kau menolak Putri Mikasa dari Kerajaan Shiganshina? Dia sangat cantik dan budi pekertinya baik."

Mingyu hanya menatap malas sang Raja yang berstatus sebagai Ayah kandungnya. "Aku tak menyukainya."

"Kalau sudah terbiasa, kau akan menyukainya."

"Tetap saja aku tak suka."

Sang Raja berusaha sabar menghadapi sang anak. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kalau iya, siapa nama gadis itu? Dari mana asalnya? Ayah ingin tahu."

Kim Mingyu melebarkan mata. Jantung mulai berpacu lebih cepat. Tangan dan kaki sangat kaku untuk sekedar di gerakkan. Bibir begitu kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu bahkan dua kalimat. Sang Raja masih setia menunggu jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya.

Sebenarnya, di Kerajaan Bunga tak pernah mempermasalahkan status seseorang. Baik itu anak bangsawan ataupun hanya sekedar buruh dan petani. Semua terlihat sama saja. Jadi jika Mingyu menjalin kasih dengan seorang pelayan pun tak menjadi masalah bagi Baginda Raja maupun Ratu.

Masalahnya, Mingyu tengah menjalin kasih dengan sahabat karibnya yang memiliki status seorang lelaki tulen. Itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran terbesar yang ada di Kerajaannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Tapi biarkanlah Putri Mikasa berkencan denganmu satu hari saja."

Sang Raja akhirnya kembali membuka suara. Membuat jantung Mingyu hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "B-baik Ayah."

Mingyu gugup sekali. Sekujur tubuh merasa sangat menegang ketika tangan besar Sang Raja menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Segeralah kenalkan kekasihmu pada Ayah dan Ibu."

Lain Mingyu, lain pula dengan Wonwoo. Sang Raja bersikukuh menyuruh pemuda Jeon agar mau menikah. Tapi, bukan Jeon Wonwoo namanya jika tak keras kepala. Pemuda berparas dingin itu tetap tak ingin menuruti kemauan sang Ayah.

"Wonwoo, kau harus menikah dengan Putri Petra."

"Tidak."

"Dia sangat baik, cantik, dan juga berpendidikan. Siapa yang tak tertarik dengan wanita sepertinya?"

"Aku."

"JEON WONWOO!"

Wonwoo hanya mendelik malas pada Ayahnya. Benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening, "Apa?"

"Nak, setidaknya temuilah Putri Petra sekali saja. Agar kalian lebih akrab."

Sang Ratu akhirnya turun tangan. Wonwoo lemah jika sang Ibu sudah memerintah, "Tapi Ibu—"

"Temui dia nak. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." sang Ratu tersenyum lembut pada Wonwoo.

Pangeran dari Kerajaan Matahari hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia kemudian berjalan menunduk, "Aku ingin pergi menemui Mingyu."

"Ah, temui dia nak. Kalian berdua 'kan sebentar lagi akan menikah." ucap sang Ratu.

Wajah Wonwoo merona seketika. Yang ia pikirkan adalah dirinya dan Mingyu akan menikah. Mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga, memimpin kedua Kerajaan dengan adil dan bijaksana. Namun pada kenyataannya bukan itu yang di maksud Ratu dari Kerajaan Matahari.

.

.

.

.

Rembulan malam menemani kegiatan para bangsawan yang tengah berpesta pora di dalam Kerajaan Maria. Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sangat malas datang ke Kerajaan sang calon istri pun berjalan gontai. Tak ada tanda-tanda kebahagiaan di raut wajahnya. Walaupun rupa sang istri sangat elok untuk di pandang, namun tetap saja ia tak berminat.

Petra yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Wonwoo pun menatap bingung, "Ada apa Pangeran Wonwoo?"

"Tidak."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah jawaban yang selalu di lontarkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Petra hanya tersenyum lembut lalu kembali menatap aula istana yang banyak kedatangan tamu.

Beberapa ada yang tengah sekedar berbincang, menari, duduk, dan lain-lain. Wonwoo tak berminat sama sekali disini, ia mati kutu sekarang. Katakanlah jika Wonwoo adalah Pangeran dengan sifat introvert yang tak menyukai kegiatan pesta. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di dalam kamar dan berduaan dengan Pangeran Mingyu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Mingyu, ia belum bisa menemui sang pujaan hati sekarang. Waktu begitu mendesak, membuat dirinya tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu bocah berkulit coklat itu.

"Hai."

Suara lembut namun terdengar dingin seorang wanita berdengung di gendang telinga Wonwoo. Pemuda berwajah emo pun menoleh. Menatap seorang gadis yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Putri Petra. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menggandeng lengan kekar seorang pria. Pria yang sangat familiar di mata Jeon Wonwoo.

Kim Mingyu.

"Ah, Putri Mikasa! Lama tak jumpa!" gadis berambut coklat karamel itu berhamburan memeluk gadis di hadapannya. Terlihat mereka berdua seperti sedang mengadakan reunian dadakan.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama terdiam. Menatap wajah masing-masing, terlihat raut menyedihkan dan rindu yang amat dalam. Mereka rindu satu sama lain.

"Hai, Kak." ucap Mingyu tersenyum

"Lama tak jumpa, Adik." ucap Wonwoo tanpa memperlihatkan senyumannya.

Terasa dingin dan sunyi bagi Mingyu maupun Wonwoo. Padahal kondisi istana sedang ramai-ramainya. Namun kedua Pangeran itu hanya diam mematung.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kak?" tanya Mingyu pada akhirnya. Membuat pemuda Jeon sedikit tersentak, "Mengunjungi Petra."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" kini Wonwoo yang bertanya.

"Menemani Mikasa berkunjung ke istana ini." jawab Mingyu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Suhu dingin kembali menyerang dua pemuda yang tengah di landa kecanggungan luar biasa parah. Wonwoo dengan sifat introvert nya tak mampu mencairkan suasana.

"Bisakah kita berbincang di luar? Disini terlalu berisik." ucap Mingyu sembari menatap lekat Kakak tersayang.

Wonwoo pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

Suhu dingin serta gelapnya malam tak membuat kedua pemuda itu lelah. Mereka menikmati suasana heningnya malam dengan bahagia. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Lalu menatap langit malam dengan hiasan bulan purnama di atasnya.

"Aku senang mendapat kabar kau akan menikah."

Mingyu menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "Kau tidak sedih?"

Pemuda Jeon menggeleng, "Tidak. Lagipula itu bagus bukan? Putri Mikasa sangatlah cantik. Kau beruntung bisa menikahinya, Kim Mingyu."

Pangeran Mingyu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia lelah dengan semua ini, dengan semua kehidupannya, dengan semua peraturan yang membuatnya tak bisa bersatu dengan pria yang amat sangat ia cintai. "Kak, kau juga akan menikah dengan Putri Petra."

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia menatap rumput-rumput hijau yang ia injak. Menatap beberapa kerikil batu yang dengan sengaja ia tendang.

"Perasaan ini, sungguh terlarang Adikku." ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kakak." sahut Mingyu.

Mingyu berhenti melangkah. Kemudian berdiri menghadap pemuda yang kadar kecantikannya bertambah berkali lipat jika terkena pantulan cahaya rembulan. Ah, bagaimana bisa Kim Mingyu mencintai gadis lain jika pemuda di hadapannya jauh lebih mempesona? Wonwoo hanya pasrah ketika kedua tangan Mingyu menahan kedua pundaknya. Lalu menghadapkan tubuh kurusnya untuk menghadap Pangeran Kim.

"Kau ini bagaikan Matahari Kak, selalu menerangi kehidupanku." ucap Mingyu sembari menatap manik mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Mingyu, "Dan kau bagaikan Bunga bagiku, Adik. Selalu membuatku nyaman dan tentram."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

Tak selang lama, kedua bibir bertaut mesra di bawah sinarnya rembulan. Mengecup mesra bibir lembut sang kekasih, merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel sebahu menatap aksi berani Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Petra Ral, menatap dengan tatapan sedih ketika melihat Pangeran Wonwoo berciuman mesra dengan pemuda lain. Dan parahnya lagi pemuda itu adalah calon suami dari sahabatnya sendiri, Mikasa Ackerman.

Petra menangis terisak, ia lalu pergi menjauh dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih sibuk mengecup satu sama lain di belakang istana Maria.

.

.

.

.

Baik Kerajaan Bunga maupun Matahari kini dalam keadaan sangat suram. Setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo berciuman di belakang istana Maria, Putri Petra mengadukan hal tersebut pada Baginda Raja Matahari. Sekarang, keadaan Kerajaan Bunga dan Matahari semakin renggang sekarang. Tak ada ikatan pertemanan, semuanya hancur seketika.

Sang Raja begitu marah. Baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk diam. Para pengawal serta pelayan tak berani berkomentar. Ternyata Pangeran tampan kedua belah pihak adalah seorang _homoseksual._

"Tapi Aku mencintainya, Ayah."

"DIAM KAU KIM MINGYU! KAU TAK BERHAK MENGELUARKAN SUARAMU DI SINI!"

Sang Raja marah besar. Sedangkan Baginda Ratu hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu di sebelah sang suami. Hati Ibu mana yang tega melihat suami dan anaknya bertengkar.

Lain pula di Kerajaan Matahari. Bahkan sang Raja yang sudah terlihat naik pitam pun menampar keras wajah Wonwoo. Berulang kali, namun Wonwoo tetap membungkam suara. Ia pasrah mendapat hukuman dari sang Raja.

" _DASAR BRENGSEK! DASAR HOMO! MENJIJIKAN!_ "

Tak henti-hentinya sang Raja mencaci maki serta menampar wajah sang Pangeran. Ratu Jeon sudah tak kuasa menatap penderitaan sang anak.

"HENTIKAN SUAMIKU! KAU MENYAKITI WONWOO!" teriak sang Ratu memohon pada suaminya. Ia berlutut di kaki sang Raja, memohon ampun untuk anak semata wayangnya.

Wonwoo meneteskan air mata. Ia tak tahan melihat sang Ibunda menangis sambil bersujud di kaki Raja. Wonwoo merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

"I-ibu—hentikan, Aku memang bersalah." Wonwoo berusaha berbicara. Namun sang Ratu tetap bersujud.

"Baginda Raja—hiks, kumohon hentikan semua ini. Hukum Aku saja, hukum Aku! Jangan Wonwoo! Aku salah mendidiknya!"

"TIDAK! IBU TIDAK BERSALAH! AKULAH YANG SALAH KARENA SUDAH MELANGGAR PERATURAN KERAJAAN!"

Wonwoo terisak. Kakinya seketika menjadi lemah untuk sekedar berdiri. "Ayah, Aku siap menerima hukuman. Apapun itu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Sang Ratu terkejut. Ia mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Mencengkram bahunya keras, "Apa kau gila? Kau ingin Ibumu ini sedih?!"

"Bu, Aku sudah mengakui jika Aku salah. Aku akan menerima segalanya."

.

.

.

.

Mendengar kabar jika Wonwoo akan menjalankan hukuman membuat Mingyu panik. Ia segera menyusul ke Kerajaan Matahari yang pasti di larang oleh sang Raja. Namun Mingyu tetap bersikukuh untuk pergi dan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"MINGGIR!"

Mingyu mendorong serta menendang seluruh prajurit yang berusaha menahannya. Sang Raja sedari tadi berteriak keras sambil berlari menyusul sang Pangeran. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Mingyu menaiki kuda berwarna hitam lalu melaju dengan cepat pergi menuju kerajaan Matahari.

Menyusul sang kekasih yang tengah bertahan.

Kuda melaju dengan sangat cepat. Dengan kecepatan ekstra, Mingyu mengendarai bak orang kesetanan. Melawati hutan-hutan rindang yang menghalangi. Terlihat seluruh pasukan tengah mengejarnya dari belakang.

Ia tetap melaju ke depan. Tak mengidahkan beberapa prajurit yang mengejarnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menghindar dari panah sang prajurit. Sang berbahaya jika dirinya terkena benda runcing tersebut.

Di lain tempat, Wonwoo tengah duduk di halaman Kerajaan. Seluruh penduduk Matahari menatap hukuman yang akan di terima sang Pangeran muda.

Hukum pancung.

Dengan tangan terikat, Wonwoo siap kehilangan kepalanya. Ia sudah pasrah, hukuman tetaplah hukuman. Terlihat algojo dengan pedang panjang nan runcing sudah siap memenggal leher sang Pangeran. Wonwoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali.

"JEON WONWOO!"

Wonwoo tersentak. Suara orang terkasihi terdengar di gendang telinganya. Mingyu dengan cepat turun dari atas kuda lalu berlarian menuju Wonwoo.

"M-mingyu?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! PERGI LAH!" Wonwoo berteriak. Sedikit menendang Mingyu agar lelaki dengan kulit kecoklatan pergi dari area pemenggalan.

"TIDAK KAK!! AKU AKAN MENJALANKAN HUKUMAN INI BERSAMA MU!"

Wonwoo semakin melebarkan matanya, "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! KEPALA MU AKAN DI PENGGAL!"

"TAK PEDULI! AKU AKAN TETAP BERSAMA MU!"

Pemuda Jeon menangis. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat Adik kesayangannya tersiksa. Cukup dia saja, cukup.

"M-mingyu—kembalilah ke Kerajaan Bunga. Menikahlah dengan Putri Mikasa. Lupakan Aku." Wonwoo terisak. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Walau martabatnya seorang laki-laki tak akan menangis. Namun jika sudah seperti ini, ego akan terkalahkan. Mingyu pun meneteskan air mata. "Bunga tak akan bisa hidup tanpa matahari, Kak. Tanpa sinar matahari, bunga itu akan layu. Dan lambat laun akan mati juga. Begitupun Aku, Kak. Tanpa kau, Aku pun akan hampa."

Mingyu tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengecup bibir _soft pink_ milik Wonwoo untuk yang terakhir kali. "Aku siap mati bersama mu."

Wonwoo tersenyum sembari menangis. "Ayo, mati bersama ku. Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru di lain waktu."

Mingyu menganggukkan kepala. Lalu menatap sang algojo, "Tolong penggal kepala ku juga."

Sang algojo dengan dua pedang di tangannya mengangguk. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mulai menunduk. Meregangkan leher mereka agar mudah untuk di tebas. Tangan mereka bertautan. Senyum terpancar di wajah kedua Pangeran.

Raja Bunga datang terlambat. Ketika pedang mulai di ayunkan ke udara, dengan secepat kilat menebas dua leher sekaligus. Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo, mereka telah menjalankan hukumannya dengan tenang. Kepala terlempar di atas tanah. Terlihat senyuman kedua Pangeran yang terpatri jelas, walau sudah di penggal.

Kedua Raja hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Seluruh anggota Kerajaan tak ada yang bersuara. Mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu kepala dua Pangeran telah di penggal. Darah berkumpul di tanah coklat. Kedua darah dari tubuh berbeda bersatu.

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Dua Pangeran yang melanggar peraturan Kerajaan pun tiada. Meninggalkan isakan tangis kedua Kerajaan. Seluruh rakyat berduka.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ehehe, yakin mau berhenti baca? Gak mau lanjutin ke bawah? :v**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

Bocah kelebihan kalsium dengan kulit kecoklatan itu tengah mengkibas-kibaskan buku tulis kearah dirinya. Suhu panas mulai menyerang tubuhnya yang berkeringat. "Kenapa cuaca hari ini sangat panas?!"

Mingyu hanya bisa mengeluh. Siapa suruh untuk bermain basket tengah hari bolong macam sekarang. Seokmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Hei hitam. Kau disuruh guru Yoon untuk mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan."

" _Sialan_ kau kuda lumping! Ah, kenapa pula si botak itu menyuruhku sekarang." Mingyu hanya merengut kesal.

Seokmin semakin tertawa lebar, "Sudah sana pergi. Nanti si botak itu akan menyodok lubang pantatmu dengan kemoceng."

Mingyu hanya merengut, "Jika si botak itu berani menyodok pantatku dengan kemoceng. Akan ku sodok balik pantatnya dengan spatula Ibu kantin."

Lee Seokmin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat Kim Mingyu semakin kesal di buat. Pemuda dengan status ketua Tim Basket itu bangkit dari kursi super nyaman lalu bergegas pergi menuju perpustakan.

.

Bagi Kim Mingyu, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang membosankan. Katakanlah jika sosok hitam eksotis itu adalah bocah _ekstrovert._ Tak betah berdiam diri dengan sebuah buku tebal. Ia lebih suka berlarian tak jelas di lapangan sekolah yang luasnya minta ampun.

Mingyu membuka pintu perpustakaan. Terlihat beberapa orang dengan kacamata tebal mereka tengah membaca beberapa buku. Angin yang keluar dari AC pun menerpa kulit eksotis Mingyu. Ah, tak ada salahnya ia sekedar ngadem di sini.

Pemuda Kim berjalan menyusuri beberapa loker. Ia melihat sebuah buku yang menarik perhatian.

"Bunga dan Matahari?"

Mingyu membuka lembar demi lembaran buku. Melihat beberapa tulisan yang tertera di sana. "Tanpa matahari, bunga tidak akan bisa melakukan fotosintesis untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Dengan kata lain, bunga tak dapat hidup tanpa adanya sinar matahari."

"Dan Aku membutuhkan bunga sekarang."

Suara seseorang terdengar jelas di telinga Mingyu. Pemuda itu menoleh, terlihat sosok laki-laki berkulit putih dengan wajah dingin sedang menatapnya. "Aku butuh bunga, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu tersenyum lembut pada laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Dan Aku membutuhkan matahari yang bisa menerangi bunga-bungaku. Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo sedikit merona mendengar penuturan Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu hanya tertawa, " _Hyung_ , kau bisa kerumah ku nanti untuk mengambil bunga."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kerumah mu nanti. Kim _tolol_ Mingyu." ucap Wonwoo dengan sarkatis.

"Tidak usah memujiku seperti itu, Matahari ku. Penyinar hidupku." ucap Mingyu.

"Aku tidak memujimu, hitam."

"Aku semakin tersanjung, matahari ku~"

"PERGI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **(Beneran end kok hehe)**

 **A/n:**

 **Sekedar informasi, karakter Mikasa Ackerman dan Petra Ral saya pinjam dari fandom Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini :))**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
